1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to multiple cannula systems and methods and some preferred embodiments pertain to dual cannula tracheostomy tube systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cannula assemblies are often used in medical processes. For example, in performing a typical tracheotomy, a surgeon often surgically creates an opening in a patient's neck and into the patient's trachea (i.e., windpipe). In this illustrative context, a cannula is often placed through this opening (i.e., tracheostomy tube or a trach tube) to provide an airway and/or to enable secretions to be removed. Cannulas are also used in a variety of other medical environments.
Illustrative medical systems and processes employing, e.g., cannulas are shown, by way of example, in the following references, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties: U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,110 entitled Tracheostomy Tube; U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,577 entitled Advanced Tracheostomy Tube And Oral Endotracheal Tube Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,723 entitled Methods And Apparatus For Reducing Tracheal Infection; U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,638 entitled Anti-Infective And Anti-Inflamatory Releasing Systems For Medical Devices; U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,132 entitled Tracheal Tube With Built-In Vocalization Capability; U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,844 entitled Method And Apparatus For Weaning Ventilator-Dependent Patients; U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,383 entitled Tracheal Tube Cuff Inflation Control And Monitoring System; U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,332 entitled Methods And Apparatus For A Micro-Tracheal Catheter HUB Assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,007 entitled Speculum For Forming An Ostomy In A Trachea; U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,005 entitled Apparatus For Performing Percutaneous Tracheostomies And Cricothyoidectomies; U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,895 entitled Tracheal Tube; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,862 entitled Pressure Controller And Leak Detector For Tracheal Tube Cuff; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,598 entitled Tracheostomy Tube With Ring Pull Removable Inner Cannula; U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,776 entitled Static Tracheostomy Tube; U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,095 entitled Cannula With Radiopaque Tip.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,505 entitled Tracheostomy Tube With Disposable Inner Cannula; U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,229 entitled Adjustable Tracheostomy Tube Assembly.
Existing cannula systems had a variety of limitations. The present invention was made in view of these and/or other limitations in the related art.